the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Burden - Barbados
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = World war. | previousseason = Size Does Matter | nextseason = One Posthumous Month}} , also known as After the Dark: Burden 2 and After the Dark: Barbados, is the thirty-fourth season of After the Dark, and the sequel to Burden. As the first non-All-Star sequel season, Burden - Barbados held high expectations after a super successful predecessor. The short season is mainly remembered for driving a few players to insanity over the course of the game. Hosts People The Manor NPCs MEC Squad NPCs Other NPCs The Wasteland FSA Soldiers Barbados Timeline 'Day 1' *14 new people arrive in The Manor. Arthur shows them around. *Nathaniel and Carluf talks, and Nathaniel finds out that Carluf had been in the Manor for six years, and that his family had been with him at one point. *Nuno suggests to Per that they eat the bodies in the basement, but Per furiously turns down that suggestion. After Nuno talking back to him, Per forces Nuno to apologize, which he does. Nuno then proceeds to make a spear from a broomstick. *Nathaniel reads through a bunch of books and eventually finds a journal, which once belonged to a former resident of the Manor named Plat. *''The MEC Squad'' crashes with their plane. Several people survive the crash, but with no radio and in hostile territory, they decide to continue with their mission to save the people in The Manor on Barbados. They manage to get inside the cockpit, as the plane blows up. They are thrown all around, with only ten people surviving this. *''The MEC Squad'' goes north-west, and finds a settlement in the Wasteland. Joan, Purry and Arvid enters it, and finds out that the settlement is named Distress City and has 22 inhabitants. Here they traded tools and five bullets, which turned out to be invaluable, in return for a place to sleep. The mayor of Distress City, Timonthy, gave them full permission to use the settlement in return for the tools and five bullets. *In Distress City, Will went to talk to the merchant of the town, to figure out if they could go with him next time he were to go out. They were able to do so, in exchange of protection. 'Day 2' *The two guards of The Manor enter the lobby and inform the residents that they have been ordered to kill one newcomer every two days. One of the guards, Hank, threatens to kill Lester, though Brad steps in. Brad is then killed instead. *Nuno and Andew helps Per get rid of Brad’s body by dropping it into the basement. Here, Nuno begins to look for a way out, though the large amount of old bodies down there makes that difficult. He begins to look for a way to get rid of the bodies. *Searching for a way out, Nuno takes apart one of the bathrooms, making a huge mess in the process. Nuno, Per, Alfred and Arthur begins to look for a way out through the sewers. They do find a manhole, though a lock is keeping it in place. Per manages to break it with his machete, thus giving them a way to enter the sewers. *In Distress City, a group of slavers enters the city and demands people to bring with them as slaves. After Ahsan suggest taking the Tanson family, Timonthy then makes a deal with the slavers. The slavers take Wesley, Ahsan, James and Muhammad. Will threatens to kill Timonthy, and a whimsy man of the town is killed by the slavers for them to show that they do not care about the citizens of Distress City. In a big fight, Muhammad is shot by the slavers, while Khent kills one of them. Wesley is badly cut, and two of the slavers get away with Ahsan. The last slaver then escapes, but hurts James in the process. *Will and Khent argues with Timonthy, after he tells them to hand over their weaponry before leaving Distress City. Timonthy shoots Will, though only grazes his shoulder, and Khent then knocks out Timonthy before they steal his rifle and leave. *The MEC Squad head for Old City, having obtained a camel from Distress City. *Ahsan is taken to an old salt mine, where he is imprisoned. He is told that he would have to work in order to get food. Ahsan tries to get the other slaves to riot, though none of them are interested in that. 'Day 3' *The MEC Squad arrives in Old Town. Here they trades some of their weaponry for water, as they are all very thirsty. They spend the day trading supplies with the merchants of Old Town. Will and James then go talking to the secretary of Old Town’s city council, who tells them to come back tomorrow. Will gets a map to the Slaver's Den from a citizen in Old Town. Arvid manages to get them rooms in Old Town, and they spend the night there. *In the Slaver’s Den, Ahsan is given water. He explores the mine, and finds out that it is pretty deep. He tries to get a fire going, though doesn’t succeed. *’The people in The Manor escape through the manhole. Carluf does not want to go with them, as he thinks he will slow the group down. He decides to commit suicide, to avoid being killed by the guards. When Mahianne goes down the ladder, the ladder breaks and she knocks herself and Seraphina down into the sewage water. Here, Nicholas and Nathaniel are knocked down too, after trying to help up Mahianne. A snake kills Mahianne, giving Seraphina, Nicholas and Nathaniel time to get up. In the water, Nathaniel is stabbed by a syringe, possibly making him sick. *Looking through the sewers, the people of The Manor find a pipe leading outside, though it is barred. They also find a camp, proving that someone lives in the sewers. They quickly find out that this person if Plat, the only person to ever escape the Manor. Plat is crazy though, and tries to kill them. He manages to shoot Sam in the shoulder with his crossbow, and also hits Reid in the chest. Several of them then tries to tackle Plat to the ground, giving him a chance to shoot Jaylen in the neck and Gavin in the stomach in the process. Allison, Arthur and Nicholas manage to wrestle him to the ground, but Nicholas is stabbed in the hand by an arrow. Arthur then knocks out Plat. *Nuno ties up Plat and brings him along. They then start searching for a way out of the sewers. Nuno questions Plat by waterboarding him, though Plat appears to not know very much, and generally just appears to be crazy. Allison tries to calm him down, but is bit in the hand by Plat. Plat them sends himself, Nuno, Arthur and Jauhar into the water where they are rapidly following the current towards a piece of metal, which has been stuck between the drainage pipe’s bars. Nuno, Jauhar and Arthur all survive, but Plat is impaled on this piece of metal. *Sam, Allison and Noah tend to the severely wounded Jaylen. Meanwhile, Noah manages to break some of the bars of the drainage pipe with the machete, allowing them to get out of the sewers. They then go to a boat workshop where they spend the night. 'Day 4' *Jaylen’s wound kills him, as blood pours into his lungs and he slowly suffocates to death. *Wesley dies of thirst. *''The Manor Group'' hears an announcement, letting the citizens of Barbados know about the group. *Nuno explores the boat workshop. He finds a few supplies, but upon suggesting setting something on fire, Per freaks out and threatens Nuno once again. *Nuno and Nathaniel plan how to progress, and when they ask who wants to scout for a safe location, Bilal offers to go. He does so, but does not return that day. *Nuno finds a rock, which he decides to name Ellis. It’s just an ordinary rock. *Nuno explores a nearby factory, but escapes when he hears a truck approaching. *The MEC Squad leaves Old Town and head for New Kasbah. They do, however, leave Wesley’s body behind. The guards at New Kasbah hears that, and refuse to let them in. *The MEC Squad then goes to the Slaver’s Den to save Ahsan. However, when they get close, their camel is shot by a sniper and they escape. 'Day 5' *Bilal returns early that morning and wakes the Manor Group up. The nearby hotel is being searched through by the military, and they are likely looking for the group. They leave the workshop, headed for the nearby factory. Sam is spotted by the FSA soldiers, and questioned. Meanwhile, Alfred has a panic attack, and is abandoned in the workshop as the rest leave. Arthur and Seraphina manage to escape, but Lester and Jim have to help out the wounded Gavin. A sniper on the roof of the factory shoots Gavin in the head, then proceeds to kill Lester as well, while Jim manages to escape. Alfred is also killed, executed by a soldier in the workshop. *Sam tells the soldiers that he was taken hostage by rebels. This has them check for his name in a database on a tablet, giving Andrew time to shoot one of the soldiers, as Jim sneaks up and knocks out the other. Sam and Jim makes it inside the factory, as Andrew makes it to an office on the first floor. He escapes through a fire exit, and manages to help out all the others by shooting an attacking soldier with a crossbow. The other soldier is killed by Nuno, as several of the others escape, taking the dead soldiers’ weapons in the process. Trying to pick up a rifle, Mary is shot several times by soldiers, who are then all shot by Jauhar. Two soldiers, one of the them the sniper that was on the roof, heads down. Bilal, Nicholas and Reid are all in trouble when escaping. Bilal and Nicholas make it out, but Reid is wounded and falls. He is then strangled by the sniper. *Escaping, Per knocks out Nuno due to his recent crazy behavior. Nuno falls down into a bush, well hidden. The others escape to a nearby village, which they run past. They escape to a forest, in which they find an abandoned cabin. They spend the night there. *Left in the middle of the desert, the MEC Squad starts walking north. They arrive to a crossroad, and decide to go to the city of Nasmah. Here they loot a school and a supermarket, before camping in an abandoned house. 'Day 6' *Nicholas manages to survive despite his dehydration, though just barely. Bilal and Jauhar leave to find supplies, and so does Allison. Allison gets lost though, and Andrew goes out to find her. Bilal and Jauhar return with supplies to get the group through a few more days. *Looking for Allison, Andrew gets horribly lost, and also ends up finding a bunch of small snakes in his shoe. He leaves his shoe behind, and eventually gets out of the forest, finding a beach. He then goes back towards the factory, and stumbles upon the village from the day before. Here he can see two soldiers. He wait until the evening, and they leave. He then looks through all of the houses in the village, but only finds a single can of food. He spends the night in one of those houses. *Allison follows two men, who turns out to be Bilal and Jauhar, and head to a small village in which soldiers are surrounding the church. Allison tries to sneak past them to the church, without success though. She is stopped by a soldier who asks for her ID. She tries to run away, but is eventually outrun by the soldiers. They find out that she is from the Manor and kills her. *The MEC Squad scavenge a bit in Nashmah before leaving for Mizdah. In Mizdah, they find an explosives depot. Exploring it, they find a huge pack of wolves covered by crates of explosives. While backing away, Rina trips and sets off a grenade. Everybody but Rina and Will make it outside. As the entire building explodes, the two are blown into the air, landing on the sand. Will survives, but Rina is completely blown into pieces. *The MEC Squad return to the city of Mizdah. Here they find a small hut, once used to house chicken. Will goes back to the explosives depot to find some wolf meat, which he brings back. They then spend the night there. *Ahsan tries to escape the Slaver’s Den, by heading into the deep and dark cave. After walking for a long time, he finds another entrance to the mine, though it is also locked. He sleeps there, as it is late by the time he finds it. *Nuno wakes up in the bush, after being knocked out by per. The soldiers have left the area around the factory. Nuno looks through the houses in the village and finds a man inside one of them. Nuno steals some supplies from him before looking through more houses. Eventually, he runs into two soldiers, who are looking through the houses. Nuno manages to escape, and leave for Diamond Corner. He find nothing interesting there, and instead go towards a nearby wildlife reserve. Here, he finds a scenic outpost on a hill. He spends the night here. 'Day 7' *''The Manor Group'' leaves the cabin, and reaches a city named Belleplaine. They decide not to explore it, as soldiers are scattered around the city, and people are still living there. They camp in the forest, as Jauhar sets up a small shelter. *Soldiers approach the house in which Andrew is staying, and so he attempts to escape it. He makes it outside as the soldiers are checking the house. However, as he does that, the other soldiers that were around are now running towards him. Additionally, two other soldiers, each with their dog, leaves the forest and sends the dogs to attack Andrew. Andrew, being skilled with guns, manages to shoot both of those soldiers. He is now chased by four soldiers and two dogs though, with a very limited amounts of bullets. He uses up those to shoot the dogs and one soldier, and is then shot in the ankle and executed by one of the other soldiers. *''The MEC Squad'' meets a group of people, known as The Caravan. Their leader, Larry, offers them to join them to Tripoli in exchange for a weapon. They agree, and make it to Tripoli. Here, they arrive late at night but trade for some water. *Ahsan tries to return to the other entrance of the mine, but on the way he stumbles upon a hole in the cave's floor. He tries to cross it, but falls in, lands in a pool of water and goes unconscious. *Nuno leaves the scenic outpost, but sets fire to the forest first, and then heads to Diamond Corner, where he searches through a church, finding nothing useful. He then goes to a farm where he meets Chip, Katherine and Chad, who offer him to stay with them. Here he finds a busted radio and an old musket, which he steals. He helps Chip fixing a tractor, and also does some farm work. 'Day 8' *Purry dies of thirst. Will tries to sell her corpse to a man on the black market. Purry’s corpse is traded away for weapons and ammo. They spend another night with The Caravan. *Ahsan wakes up in the pool of water, finding that a huge leech has started sucking the blood out of his cheek. He pulls it off, but this causes blood to drip down his chin and into the water, attracting more leeches. Eventually, so many leeches have stuck onto his feet, that he doesn’t make it out of the water. He falls into the water, and is eventually drained for blood by hundreds of leeches. *Sam dies after his wound gets infected and isn’t treated for several days. *Chip gives Nuno a ride into Belleplaine to fix the radio. Here, Nuno hands over the radio to a talkative guy named Mathias who proceeds to fix it. Nuno then explores Belleplaine. *Nuno and Nathaniel meet up in Belleplaine. Nathaniel goes to a pharmacy to steal medication, as Nuno manages to get a radio fixed by a guy named Mathias. Nuno and Nathaniel both make it back to the group. Jauhar tries using the radio, but he needs to get to higher grounds. Nuno suggest the factory, and they go there. On the way, they stumble upon a few soldiers, but stay in the forest until nighttime. The soldiers leave, and the group makes it to the factory. Jauhar manages to get the radio to work, but does not manage to get contact with anyone. They then spend the night at the factory. 'Day 9' *''The MEC Squad'' and The Manor Group gets contact through Nuno’s radio and the radio in Wagner’s RV. They agree to meet at the northernmost part of Barbados. *''The Manor Group'' make their way down the staircase of the factory’s roof. While walking on it, the staircase breaks, dropping Noah and Nicholas to the ground, hurting both of them badly. This leaves Per, Jim, Arthur and Seraphina on the roof with no way of getting down. Nuno and Bilal find a ladder at the old boat workshop and bring it to the factory. Per, Jim, Arthur and Seraphina use their clothes to get them to the ladder, then manages to get down. Seraphina, however, does not. She falls down and is decapitated on a piece of metal. The rest goes north and stumble upon a house full of snakes. They continue moving and make it to the northernmost point of Barbados, and spends the night at a scenic outpost there. *James trade weaponry for antibiotics to heal his wound. Joan tries to get them a boat. James joins up with him, and they are offered a boat for a corpse, from the man who previously bought Purry’s corpse. James shoots a random person, and a friend of that person then proceeds to drown James. 'Day 10' *''The MEC Squad'' arrive at Sfax, Ghana, where they are given a boat and supplies. Joan wants a dog and goes trying to tame a stray dog. In that process, he attracts around 15 dogs, and is eventually attacked by them. He spends a bunch of the meat the group had previously gathered, and manages to get away. *''The MEC Squad'', now with a helmsman named Ricardo, gets to Gibraltar where a guard demands to see their ID. Without any ID, Joan tries to talk his way out of it, which he manages to do. They then sail towards Barbados. *In The Manor Group, Arthur dies of thirst. Nuno, Noah and Bilal leave to a nearby village to scavenge supplies. In a museum, they find a sword and a machete, and searching a gift shop they also find several other supplies. During most of their time there, they hear a helicopter, but never see it. They make it back to the scenic outpost, and spend another night there, waiting for The MEC Squad to pick them up. *Noah eats a chocolate bar too quickly and gets hiccups. They eventually go away though. 'Day 11' *''The MEC Squad'' is still on the way to Barbados, with a helmsman who doesn’t speak English. *''The Manor Group'' goes to hide in a nearby cave. To get there they have to swim, but Nicholas is badly wounded and doesn’t have the energy to get all the way there. Trying to get to the cave, he drowns. Everybody else makes it there. Nuno goes exploring before returning to the outpost and he spends another night there. The rest sleeps in the cave. 'Day 12' *The boat with ‘’The MEC Squad’’ arrive at Barbados. Khent prepares a rescue boat, as the people in the cave swim out of it and back onto the beach. A helicopter arrive, ordering them to surrender, which they refuse to do. As the rescue boat carrying Will, Khent and Arvid, sails towards the shore they try to shoot down the helicopter, but without success. A car full of soldiers then arrive, and as the group try to surrender, Per decides to open fire. This causes Noah and Ricardo to be shot, but the group manage to kill several soldiers. A soldier with a rocket launcher appear though, and as he shoots it, Jauhar forces it off course, but this only gets himself and Jim killed. Nuno, Nathaniel, Will, Arvid, Khent, Per and Bilal are all in the boat and headed towards the boat in which Joan is in. Joan accidentally broke the boat, but easily managed to fix it. While sailing to the boat, Will manages to shoot down the helicopter by shooting the pilot with a sniper. The soldiers on the shore are shooting on the people in the boat though, and eventually shoot Arvid and the rescue boat. Falling into the water, bleeding, Arvid is then spotted by sharks, who quickly devour him. The remaining survivors then swim towards the boat and is helped up by Joan. Khent luckily had picked up on how Ricardo sailed the boat, and manages to get them away. 'Epilogue' *The survivors sail for several days, but eventually make it to Cape Verde. Here they are brought to a manor in which they are offered safety. Logistics The Manor is located in The Risk, Barbados. The following is a map of The Manor. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons